Biopathways and controls for antibiosic mucor metabolites regressive to induce hepatic neoplasm with carcenogenic mycotoxins will be determined with Hile mammoth White Pekin ducklings. Selected blood plasma and liver enzyme indicators from initials studies will be used in correlation studies of day-age, mycotoxin intake and gross organ, histological sections of liver tissue and plasma enzyme aberrations.